


JACK HAS A NIGHTMARE

by leatheredamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatheredamber/pseuds/leatheredamber
Summary: Title kinda explains it. Jack has a nightmare and, naturally, goes to his parents.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	JACK HAS A NIGHTMARE

The only sound he hears are his bare feet as he walks the cold, empty hallways of the bunker. Nightmares aren’t a common occurrence for him, but when they do happen…they’re bad. very bad.

He shivers as he continues to make his way to the other bedroom. 

He pauses outside, contemplating if he should knock or just let himself in. He relents and decides to just open the door.

There, in the dim glow of the nightstand lamp, he sees Cas holding a book. Cas turns and furrows his brows. 

“Jack?”

“I had a nightmare.” As if that explains why he’s currently standing in the doorway. 

Cas continues to look at him and eventually takes mercy on him.  
“Come on.” He gently nods his head to the left as he takes the covers off of him.

Jack lets go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He really didn’t feel like being alone tonight. 

“Try not to wake him. He already won’t be happy I let you sleep here.”

Jack smile and nods as he tries to maneuver himself in-between Cas and Dean. 

They both felt Dean shift and grumpily mutter something. Jack could’ve sworn he said “kid’s too big for this” but still, he didn’t kick him out.

He settled in-between them and allowed himself to feel the warmth of their two bodies and their shared bed. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a rut. I'm open to Destiel prompts/ideas!


End file.
